Amber (Dead Reckoning)
Amber is a character in the novel Final Destination: Dead Reckoning. A vapid sorority girl, Amber is an acquaintance of Charlie Delgado, and constantly vies for his attention along with her "frenemy" Heather. While at Club Kitty one Friday night with Charlie and Heather, Amber, when current performer Jessica Golden loses her composure onstage (after having a vision of the club collapsing) convinces Charlie to go outside with her for a smoke. Shortly after leaving the club the building completely collapses, killing dozens (including Heather). Amber, Charlie and several others (who left the club due to Jess) are all taken in for questioning by the police after the club disaster, with Amber remaining hysterical during the entire ordeal, needing Charlie to keep her calm. Amber is the second survivor of the accident to die. Death The day after being released Amber visits Charlie in his garage, wanting to be with him. While trying to strike up a conversation Amber becomes offended when Charlie makes it clear he wants some time alone and momentarily confuses her with Heather. Leaving in a huff Amber, while going down Charlie's driveway, stops to look at his roses, turning her iPod on while admiring the flowers. Charlie accidentally pushes down on the handbrake of his car and, after several attempts to keep it from rolling down a hill, fails to keep the car in his garage. Due to her music blaring Amber fails to realize Charlie's driver-less car is steadily heading down the path towards her. When Jess spots the car barreling down on her from a bathroom window she begins screaming at Amber, getting her attention. Spotting the car Amber tries to run, but slips in a small pool of motor oil she had spilled earlier while in Charlie's garage and falls, with the car completely crushing her body when it rolls over her. In a dream she has sometime later Jess encounters Amber, and the other club survivors claimed by Death so far, in the entity's realm. Jess finds out that her arm was torn off when she was run over and she was severed in half by the tires. Signs/Clues * In Jess's vision of the club collapsing Amber was killed when a girder swings down from the ceiling and smashes into her. * While in a desolate part of town after running from the police station after the club collapse, Jess and Eric Prescott encounter a homeless man, who tells them that a girl will die next, referencing Amber. * After falling asleep while in Charlie's bathtub, Jess has a dream where she finds a rose that pricks her. The rose was identical to the ones Amber was looking at on the side of Charlie's driveway. * The song Amber listens to on her iPod is "Angel" by Aerosmith. * Amber's last words to Charlie were, "You don't even care if I live or die." Category: Ran over Category: Deceased Category: Characters Category: Dead Reckoning characters Category: Final Destination: Dead Reckoning Category:Crushed Category:Females Category:Survivors Category:Club Kitty Survivors Category:Death's Victims Category:Second Survivor to Die Category:Bisected Category:Dismembered